The Dark Woods Circus Saga
by xpeacePipeoverlordx
Summary: A fic loosly based off he Dwc series. Rated m for death, Gore, horror, rape mentions, language, and violence. First fanfic please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Part I: Steel caged princess-Ch. 1

**Alrighty guys, this is my first fic LOOSLY based off the DWC series, so please don't flame me for any "inaccuracies" in the story line you may find. Please R&R though; This first chapter is a bit of background story FYI. Constructive criticism and comments are HIGHLY appreciated. Hope you like it, so without further a due, here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Crypton future media, Vocaloid or DWC. No flames por favor**

An exciting time was coming in the Crypton kingdom, a time for a new ruler. News was buzzing about the town about how the cruel queen's reign would soon come to an end and the hands of Miku Hatsune, next heiress to the thrown. She was planning on making her move soon, she had trained so hard in order to beat her cruel mother. To those of you who don't know, which I'm assuming is pretty much everyone, law in Crypton kingdom clearly states that the seat of the thrown can only be obtained by a duel to the death with the current ruler. In the past this had been a sad and traumatic event, for the death of a close family member is a hard thing, and causing it is even harder, but this time, even princess Miku was excited, for the cruelness of the Queen even extended to her own daughter.

After a days work at the training room, a young and tiered Hatsune dragged herself to her bedroom, trying to retain rest for tomorrow's fight.

Though she had no trouble getting to sleep that night, something bugged her in the back of her head all day, it was the thought of killing. _Even if she's the evilest, most awful bitch I know, she's still my mother, _these were her last thoughts before dozing into a sound sleep.

She woke the next morning without a hint of drowsiness, for it was time for her to face mother. The tealette quickly grabbed her sword before rushing to get on her light armor and ran to the thrown room. That run seemed like an eternity to her, but low and behold she finally arrived. Her heart began to race as she opened the gothic doors. The thrown room was amazingly beautiful with it's gold-gilded artwork and stained-glass windows, but she suddenly snapped her mind back to the issue at hand which wasn't sightseeing. The woman on the throne before her laughed manically before visually acknowledging the presence of her challenger. Miku noticed as she looked up that the wicked woman was already in her heavy armor with her visor down, expecting a fight. Miku's face showed rage as her breathing increased, though she had been training for all her life for this, the real thing was a lot more intimidating. The young woman gulped and said in a shaky but brave voice, "mother." Miku's face reddened, she tried again, "Mother." Damn it, she did choke. Miku had prepared a whole monologue to say t her mother at this time, she thought it over and over in her head even though her voice couldn't produce it. _Mother, your reign of terror has come to an end, Crypton kingdom will be at peace once more as you meet your fate. Queen of evil, hater of leeks, it is time for you to DIE!_

Miku drew her sword with shaky hands, her steel would say the message that her voice couldn't.

"well I guess you didn't come for boys advice," The queen chuckled huskily as she pulled her claymore and took a fighter's stance. Miku charged her and put her training to the test. She swung her sword at an opening in the queens defense but was met with a powerful parry which sent vibrations into Miku's skull as if she was a human bell. She recovered quickly and tried once more, going for the neck but was met with equal resistance as well as an attempted repost which nearly slit the young princess's throat. She took a step back and knew she had to take a different approach at the woman. Unfortunately her strategizing made her lose focus just long enough for the older woman to strike her daughter's face with the flat of her blade, sending a rattled Miku to the ground. The queen chuckled as she positioned herself above Miku, blade down, taunting her with death, "How should I end your miserable little life with this big heavy blade…"

Miku's mind clicked as she heard the word heavy. She gruffly chuckled and rolled to her right with all her force, tripping her mother. After this The princess quickly sprung to her feet and place a foot on her struggling opponent's back, pinning her down in her cumbersome gear. As Miku raised her sword to the back of her mother's neck she shouted, "Surrender or die!" Unfortunately this inspired her mother, who the sprung her plan to action. She simply said as she coldly laughed, "my dear, my dear, the only surrender in this competition is death, refusing to do what must be done is an outright forfeit. So go ahead, there's a kingdom waiting for you." Miku pursed her lips and shakily brought her sword tip down to the back of her mother's neck and gulped. She waited for what seemed like forever before making her decision. "I, I, can't do it," muttered the Princess in defeat as she threw aside her blade and admitted defeat, "you win Mom, I, I just can't kill, it's not in my heart to do that, even to you." Miku then kneeled on the ground and shut her eyes, awaiting her fate. Right as she gulped she felt the flat of her mothers blade render her unconscious. When the princess came to, she found that she was not in heaven, hell, or even a ghost, no, she was in a place that felt like hell, but it was most certainly earth. She felt around and came to the grim conclusion that she was chained to the bottom of a metal crate with a small slit in the side. She panicked as she slammed the sides with her whole body. She continued her rampage for about 20 minutes before a familiar, yet evil voice reached her ears, "my dear, my dear, killing a coward such as you would really be too kind of me, you should have figured. You pathetic little bitch, you are no daughter of mine. A real royal-blood would have completed the task and be sitting at the thrown of Crypton. Instead, you have been fated to lay at the bottom of a metal box, where you shall never see the sun again."

Miku began to softly weep as the truth of her fate dawned on her. Two words rang over and over again in her mind, _never again…_

**Hope you all liked it, please, please, R&R Like I said a bit off back story but no matter... there will hopefully be more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part I Finale: Steel caged princess-Ch.2

**Hello once again with a second chapter of DWC as promised. I really, really would appreciate some R&R's from you guys. No flames please! **

**By the way I will put in chapter warnings in future chapters, (the ones that actually are worth warning people about)! Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, Crypton, or DWC. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the Part 1 Finale! **

The young Princess was trying to hold on, trying to hold on with every fiber of her being. The darkness was killing her, the claustrophobia was devouring her, and the isolation was killing her. It had been two months since her imprisonment in the steel cage, but Miku had begun to lose track of the time, for all she knew, she had already died and gone to hell, and part of her held on to that theory as valid. In the beginning, she cried until her tear-ducts ran dry. Even though about a week later, the crying bouts stopped, she hadn't stopped crying on the inside, no, her soul had practically drown itself in it's own tears. The Tealette had given up preying, as god had given up on her, she had given up imaginary friends, for her mind didn't even want to face itself, she had given up meditating, for even in the darkness lonesomeness around her, peace was inaccessible. Now, she just sat in her corner, sitting on her hand until it fell asleep and began to rub herself and pretend it was the gentle touch of a loved one. She smiled in her false fulfillment, knowing the only human contact that she would ever experience again was her own.

It's surprising the things that we take for granted are the things that keep us sane. Like flowers, we eventually will wilt without our precious sunlight. Miku would give anything just for one ray to feed her deprived petals. What she would give to have a hand reach out and touch her, or a voice gently call out to her; it only made her more infuriated when she failed to make her own. She would trade water for a walk, food for a gentle face, a roof for a ray of hope. One who has starved to death knows not the pain of losing their bearings to madness. Madness was the true pain in Miku's case, she fought against it with her whole being and strived to overcome it, she wouldn't let it take her, even though it was inevitable.

The Steel Caged Princess sat at the bottom of her cell as a plate of food lid in through a secret slot somewhere. She clamored to it like a savage, pounding on the floor with her bound hands to find the plate. As she found the plate of maggot-infested cheese and water with her face, she dug her face into the plate, like a pig eating from its trough. Miku sat back after her meal was done and though to herself, _why am I being like this, I can't lose my bearing in here. No matter how tempting it is to fall into the madness and forget the suffering, I can't do it, no mater how much it hurts. _

Miku thought for a bit about her meal she just had, it tasted like cheese to her, she smiled as she remembered her childhood friend, Gumi, who's mom made the best cheese in the kingdom. She smiled for one, thinking of the green-haired girl who played with her for days on end, _god it would be lovely to see her again, _she thought. The last time she had seen her was when she was a young child though, so she tried her best to reconstruct the remnants of her memory in her mind. The picture in her head she came up with was relatively pleasing to her, so she shut her eyes and imagined herself in a beautiful, sprawling meadow, playing tag and chase endlessly with her best friend as a child. The scene was a happy one that continuously got better as she imagined it in her head. The Tealette smiled to herself, she finally found a way to hold on.

In her fantasy, it was the end of the day; little Miku walked up to little Gumi and gave her a hug becuase Gumi was crying sadly at the fact that she had to leave. The young princess smiled and sincerely vowed, "Gum-chan, I promise we'll play tomorrow ok?" At these comforting words the Grennette smiled and nodded, drying her eyes as she did so, and as she ran off, Miku slowly opened her eyes into the darkness.

Miku was impressed with herself, at first it was hard to imagine Gumi and her mannerisms, but by the end of her first session it was nearly automatic! Miku thought about some other friends to work on as well. After a bit of thought and construction, Miku went to sleep for a while, even though she had no concept of day/night. When Miku woke up, she heard the clattering of another plate, she shifted around to find the meal, and as she did she chuckled, looks like cheese would be on the menu again.

As she ate the disgusting stuff she decided it would be Gumi's mom's cheese, she imagined the taste as she nibbled on the now savory snack before her. When she was done with her food and water, she praised herself and Gumi's mom jokingly for such a fine meal, before closing her eyes and creating another fantasy.

This time in the fantasy, Gumi, Miku, and now another childhood friend, Luka were in the woods exploring. As they walked through the lush tropical wilderness they joked and teased each other as little ones do. "Gumi-chan! I'm hungry, can we have our picnic now," asked Luka.

"Wow, you're already ready to eat, what a baby," Jested miku.

"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Gumi before she heard her stomach rumble, "on second though, I could go for a snack!"

"yeah me too," Miku happily agreed as she felt the cramps of famine.

The children laid out a blanked at sat on it, waiting for their meal. Gumi, Miku, and Luka then all pulled out something to eat from their burlap sacks and set it in the middle of the blanket to share. As they all sampled each other's food, smiles spread across their little cheeks as they complimented each other's culinary abilities. However, the picnic ended when Luka pointed over toward something curious and exclaimed, "Woah! Look at that cave guys!" Miku and Gumi looked over to see a huge cave in the direction Luka was pointing.

"Think we should check it out," asked Miku?

"No, it looks _scary_," whined Gumi.

"Look who's the baby now," Exclaimed Luka!

"no kidding," repeated Miku.

"I guess Miku and I will go and check it out by ourselves then if you're to chicken to come with us," Luka decided.

Miku and Luka set off without Gumi towards the cave, but soon enough the Greenette joined up with them, just to prove she wasn't chicken. The cavern was dark, wet, and smelled like death; even the brave Luka was a bit apprehensive about going in. Miku giggled and said to the others, "don't be such woosies," before trotting off into the cave, fallowed by the others soon after. The cave was dark, pitch black to be exact, and the only source of light available was a small torch. The three girls held each other's hands, as they now were all a bit nervous. "Shh, did you hear that?" said Miku. The others nodded in fear as all ran screaming out of the cave, but screaming soon turned into laugh, giggling, and playing as soon as they were in the safety of the sun. Luka stood before the two girls after the situation had settled down and announced, "Ladies, we're gonna conquer that cave!" Miku went and patted the Pinkette on the shoulder and gently said, "maybe tomorrow Luka, it's already getting late. The others agreed as they all set off toward their houses.

Miku was satisfied with today's session and opened her eyes into the real world, the cruel world, the steel world in which was her reality.

Over the next month, Miku got in a routine of eat, sleep, fantasize, and then repeat the cycle. This was how she held on to sanity and was proud of her cleverness. Instead of individual themes for each fantasy, they were now joining together with a common theme, conquering the cave. This was nice because it gave Miku more fluidity to her storyline and something to think about in her spare time. The Princess had gotten so good at her fantasies it was almost as if a separate part of her mind was creating them for her to live out, giving her conscious less control of the environment and her "friends," making it much more realistic. Miku was proud she had fine-tuned this skill to a point of perfection.

Each day the girls would go into the cave, further than they did the day before, eventually a noise or creature would scare them off. This was a bit thrilling for The Steel-caged princess and she liked the adventure each day. Yet as time went on, she noticed some of her fantasies would be a bit disturbing at parts. Not terribly disturbing, but not 100% pleasant either. The things that made Miku slightly unsettled were little things, such as certain noises in the cave, or something one of her friends might say.

These things started to build up though and Miku wanted to change her fantasy, so she would maybe go back to the meadow, or in the market, but no matter what they would always end up at the cave again. Miku started to truly feel like she had no control, but she didn't let this bother her because nothing terrible had happened in the cave yet, and they were fake after all. She concluded that if she really wanted to change it she could, there might be some kind of subconscious reason for the cave that needs to be explored, or maybe it was fun to adventure. Whatever the reasoning behind it may be, The Caged Princess decided to settle for the cave after all.

It was pitch dark in the cave, all three trembling as they held hands, waiting for that initial scare to they could ceremoniously escape the darkness as usual. This time, they had ventured further in than before, and the cave was creepily calm today. Gumi shrieked as she stumbled over a rock and dropped her torch. The fall snuffed the light instantly, leaving them in the mind numbing blackness. As the young Tealette reached down to grab her downed friend, she felt something long crawling up her leg and screamed. She Grabbed Gumi's arm and ran towards the cave's mouth but they were so far in this time they couldn't even find it! Miku and Luka were screaming and crying as they scrambled about the cave; after a good five minutes of panicking, the two gave up, sitting on the dark, cold ground panting in silence.

Luka the brave eventually took control and said, "Ok, first things first, Gumi, are you ok?" Miku blanched as she realized Gumi had been silent ever since her fall. Miku cried as she called out her name and shook her arm, still no response. Miku wondered why Gumi had been so easy to drag; she hoped she was ok. As Luka gave some speech on being strong, a young and scared Miku worked her way down her friends wrist, the forearm, then upper-arm, then shoulder, then head, then other shoulder, then torso, the waist- Miku screamed in panic at the realization Gumi had been torn in two! She was crying and screaming out of control as Luka rushed over to see what the matter was. "SHE'S DEAD LUKA, SHE'S DEAD!" Miku was in hysterics as Luka tried to calm her down, but once she saw for herself what the damage had been, she was in just as much of a rage as her friend. Miku and Luka heard a growl and began to run as if rockets were strapped to their feet. As the young Princess ran, she slipped and fell into a pit, a small, confined, black whole in which she couldn't escape. She softly cried as she called out for her friends over and over again. They wouldn't come this time though, because they didn't exist, no longer was Miku trapped in a world of fantasy, no, this was reality, a reality that was invaded by fantasy. Miku cried in her cell, or in her mind the pit, "Luka-chaaan! Gummi-Chaaaaaan!" She cried out for them over and over and over and over again with no response. Miku, whether she liked it or not had let go, she had gone insane.

All of the sudden, a pair of hands pulled her out of the pit, the hands of what she thought was a terrible beast. It was not a beast though, no, it was a gallant knight coming to rescue her. "My, hero," she cried as she wrapped her hands around the savior!

In reality, a prison guard had pulled Miku out of her confinement under orders of the queen, it had been 3 weeks since she had fallen into the "cave pit," and four months since she had been first imprisoned. The guard was shocked at Miku's appraisal of him, wrapping her arms warmly around him. Though it was sweet of her, her stench was nearly unbearable so he roughed her to the ground before the queen. "She seems to have reverted to a child-like state ma'am," the guard said. The queen smiled wickedly and replied, "good, good, then that means we're on the right track. Initiate part two of my plan!" After her orders were given, the guard bowed and pulled Miku away as she joyously relished her rescue from the cave.

The guards placed her in the back of a train on a bed of hey. The conductor hung his body out the side of the train as he shouted, "All aboard for Everdawn insane Asylum!" With that final announcement, the train chugged off.

A brown-haired woman entered the thrown room as the evil queen said, "You have the girl, no where's the pay I asked for."

The brown-haired woman just chuckled and said, "come now, how could I forget," She handed the greedy queen a bag of gold to satisfy her. After the queen was pleased with the pay, the brown-haired woman smiled evilly and said, "and once again, thank you for the… contribution."


	3. Chapter 3

**HOHOHO, ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DWC SAGA IS OUT, NO PARTICULAR WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER Except for language, WELL NOW, ENJOY! **

**Part II: Wide knowledge of the Late, Madness Ch. 1 **

**Oh, also forgot, please R&R or I might mothball this fic indefinitely. Also I don't own vocaloid. A hint of Gakumi (GakupoxGumi) for those of you out there into that.**

**MEIKO POV**

This world is full of nut jobs, I should know, I'm forced to work around them, and not just around them, with them. It makes me sick, those loons, but the job pays well, and if you have the money, you can have me.

I am the chief surgeon and manager of the Everdawn Asylum for the Mentally Insane.

Who am I, you might ask, I am Meiko Sakine, ex merc. I used to be a god amongst men, an angle of death when I was paid to lead the rebellion against Queen Kagamine, but I'm nothing now, nothing at all. The only person in this world you couldn't pay me enough to kill is my own daughter; she is the world to me. Her birth meant the end of my time on the battlefield, though I miss it, I think of my daughter and remember that it was totally worth it.

The worst part of the day is when I go to work. Oh well, another day another dollar I guess, but it's still just a damned dollar. I rode my horse off into the woods; in order to get to the kook-house, you had drive so deep into the woods that it never got brighter than dawn, hints the name of the place. The trees would form a truly disturbing sight, reaching up and groveling for the sun's light like sinners in purgatory groveling for the embrace of the lord. Lo and behold, in the distance is the hellhole I call work.

**MIKU POV **

"Get up," ordered a man in scrubs.

"Make me," Miku playfully exclained, crossing her arms and pursing her lips into a childish pout.

The face of the doctor in the scrubs twisted into a knot when the teallette who just arrived at the facility refused. He had been dealing with mental people for a long time and was usually quite skilled at the task, but Miku and her childish attitude threw the man through a loop. He stroked his purple hair back and thought, _damn, this one's just like a child, and I hate children!" _

A green haired employee about the same age as Miku, also in scrubs unprofessionally took the arm of the purple-haired nurse and said to him, "I got this, Gakupo." With a giggle and grin she went to Miku and squatted down before her and greeted her, "hello, I'm nurse Gumi, what's your name? Wow, I love your hair, it sure is pretty."

Miku began swinging her legs and slightly blushed. She returned with a smile, "Thank you, I'm Miku! You're pretty too, much prettier than that ugly girl over their!" She pointed at Gakupo when she made her reference. Gumi genuinely giggle and Gakupo looked defeated as he mumbled, "good, I'm glad I'm not 'pretty.'"

Gumi continued to chat with the teallette, "well' I'll tell you what, why don't we get inside so I can let you fix Gakupo up and make him prettier, that is, if you think it won't be too much of a challenge for you. Gakupo's jaw dropped as he exclaimed, "Hey! I never agreed to-"

Miku interrupted, "Gakupo, that's a boy's name, and you're not a boy, just look at that girl hair! Eww! From now on, I will call you Gakuko-chan! We have much work to do, so let's get inside right away!"

Gumi smirked at a shocked Gakupo. Miku attempted to get out but she fell, being trapped in a cage that long can truly mess up your cognitive abilities. Miku thought, _wow, I sure am going to have fun here! _

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, THE UPSOMING ONES WILL BE LONGER, PLEASE R&R LIKE I SAID BEFORE OR I MIGHT MOTHBALL, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
